LA ULTIMA NOCHE DE LOS POTTER
by AwanBlack
Summary: LO QUE SUCEDIÓ LA NOCHE EN LA QUE MURIERON LOS POTTER DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE SIRIUS


Se despertó empapado en sudor. No entendía porque hacía varios días tenía la misma pesadilla. Una y otra vez.

-Tranquilo – le susurró una voz al oído.

Se había olvidado por completo que esa noche estaba acompañado. No era raro en él despertarse sin recordar el nombre de la persona que dormía junto a su lado. Últimamente las cosas no le habían ido muy bien. Corrían tiempos de desconfianza. Nadie se fiaba de nadie. Pero él placaba esa desconfianza bebiendo hasta altas horas de la noche.

Se revolvió entre las sabanas, tenía calor. Estaba siendo un verano mucho más caluroso de lo normal. La persona que estaba junto a su lado se giro para atraparle en un abrazo. No pudo con la situación. De pronto le embargo una sensación de agobio. Necesitaba espacio. Necesitaba respirar. Necesitaba una buena carrera. En otro momento, no hacía mucho, hubiera necesitado una charla con su mejor amigo, con James Potter, pero eso ya no podía ser, hacía más de dos meses que no se hablaban. De nuevo volvió la sensación de angustia y de estar cayendo en un pozo cada vez más profundo.

Se levantó de la cama, y a tientas buscó su ropa esparcida por el suelo.

-¿Te marchas ya?

-Si – fue lo máximo que llegó a articular.

-¿Volveremos a vernos?

-Lo dudo.

Entonces, ya vestido, se marcho, dejando a la pobre chica luchando por aguantar el llanto tras haber sido utilizada por el hombre más sexy que había visto en su vida. Sabía lo que la esperaba cuando le vio sentado en la barra de aquel bar, pero su seductora sonrisa, sus encantadoras palabras, no pudieron evitar que acabaran acostándose aquella noche. Sabía que sería cosa de una noche, pero también supo cuando le conoció, que alguien como él no se olvida fácilmente.

En cuanto salió al exterior y pudo tomar una bocanada de aire fresco, se sintió por un instante un poco mejor. Camino sin rumbo durante un buen rato, hasta que, sus ganas por liberarse de toda tensión fueron en aumento. De un magnificó salto, se transformo en un gran perro de negro pelaje. Corrió durante lo que quedaba de noche, y, cuando finalmente sintió que sus fuerzas fallaban, volvió a transformarse en humano.

Se dirigió hacia el bar en el que había pasado la noche bebiendo, y donde había conocido a esa bonita chica con la que había compartido un buen rato. Justo en la puerta, encontró su más valiosa posesión. Su moto. Todavía recordaba, como la había conseguido. Tras terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, y después de haber sido repudiado de la familia, se fue a vivir con su mejor amigo, con su hermano. Los dos pasaron el verano trabajando, de un lado para otro, sin parar. Cuando finalizó, con el poco dinero que había conseguido ahorrar se compró una moto de segunda mano que apenas funcionaba. Con mucho esmero, y con bastante ayuda de la magia, reparó aquella antigualla, por una magnifica moto voladora.

Cuando planeaba con la moto sobre el edificio en el que tenía un apartamento alquilado, noto que algo no iba bien. Debería de haber más luz en la calle, y esa sensación…esa sensación era única de un dementor. Habían estado ahí, no hacía mucho, todavía se palpaba la angustia en el ambiente.

De pronto, una terrible sensación se apoderó de él. Sabía que algo andaba mal. Sabía a por quien iba. Se alejo lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar, y se fue en busca de una cabina telefónica. Bajo de la moto de un salto. Se metió en la cabina y marcó el número de teléfono de Remus Lupin. Espero. No contestaba nadie. Volvió a marcar por segunda vez. Espero. Esta vez alguien contestó al telefóno.

-¿Si?

-¡Remus! Soy Sirius.

-Sirius, ¿sabes qué hora es?

-Eso da igual.

-¿Has vuelto a beber?

-Remus, escucha, algo terrible va a suceder esta noche.

-¿Qué pasa?

Pero la llamada se corto. Sirius se quedó con el teléfono en la mano. Se miro los bolsillos en busca de una moneda. Nada. No encontró nada. En ese momento se arrepintió de haber dejado su varita en casa. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero algo, cuando salió esa noche de casa, le dijo que era mejor, que así si moría, sería rápido, y no tendría que luchar.

Todo había ido de mal en peor desde el día en que le hicieron padrino del niño, al que consideraba su sobrino, su hijo, sino fuera porque era hijo de su mejor amigo, de su hermano, de su uña para su carne.

_Sirius sostenía con bastantes problemas al revoltoso bebé que tenía entre sus brazos, mientras que Dumbledore, con un sencillo, pero ágil movimiento de muñeca, trazaba unas líneas sobre él y el bebé._

_- Sirius, este es el momento, ¿deseas ser el padrino de este niño? ¿Deseas protegerle y cuidarle, como si fuera sangre de tu sangre?_

_- Lo deseo – dijo Sirius, y lo acompaño con un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza._

_- De acuerdo, desde este momento, Sirius Black, eres padrino responsable de este niño, Harry Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter. Si en algún momento ellos faltaran, sobre ti recaería todo el trabajo y esfuerzo por el bienestar del niño, de su futuro._

_Tras esas palabras, comenzó una fiesta en honor del bebé. Sirius salió del recinto para fumar un cigarrillo._

_- __Creía que lo habías dejado – dijo una voz a su espalda._

_- Creía que tu vendrías a la ceremonia entera, no solo a la comida – dijo sin girarse, pues sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz._

_- He estado ocupado._

_- Últimamente andas muy ocupado._

_- Ya sabes, cosas de la Orden._

_- Será eso – entonces Sirius se giró y agarró del brazo derecho a la persona que tenía a su espalda – no me fío de ti – y le miro despectivamente – espero que no te duela el tatuaje – y le dedicó un guiño._

_- ¡Sirius! – hablo una voz junto al umbral de la puerta._

_- James, ¿qué pasa, necesitas que le cambie los pañales a tu hijo? – dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_- No, de hecho – y dijo mirándole de una manera que no había hecho nunca – he oído toda tu conversación con Peter. Todavía no entiendo porque no te fías de él. Es nuestro amigo. _

_- Pídele que te enseñe su brazo derecho_

_- No voy hacer eso. Yo confío en él. Y Lily también. Sirius, no puedo confiarle mis secretos a una persona que no confía en sus amigos. Creo que el guardián debe ser Peter._

_- James – dijo Peter que había estado callado desde la aparición del tercero – yo…yo no se que decir._

_- Di que si._

_- James – dijo Sirius, intentando controlar su ira – creo que te equivocas._

_- No, creo que es mejor elección._

_- James, si le eliges a él acabarás muerto,¡acabareis todos muertos!. ¡Por Dios, piensa en el pequeño Harry! ¿Quieres dejarle sin padres?_

_- Sirius, creo que es mejor que te marches – dijo Peter con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia._

_- No me iré de aquí hasta que me lo diga James._

_- Sirius, deberías marcharte – dijo James desde la puerta._

_- De acuerdo, si es lo que quieres, me iré. Y en cuanto a ti, maldita rata, quiero que sepas que si les pasa algo, sabre que has sido tú._

_- Adiós Sirius – se despidió Peter con una sonrisa mientras entraba detrás de James._

Se subió a su moto. Tenía que ver a James. Tenía que asegurarse de que estaban bien. Tal vez realmente se había equivocado respecto a Peter y estaba ocupado con asuntos de la Orden.

Voló durante más de una hora, pero, a medida que se acercaba al Valle de Gryffindor, más convencido estaba de que algo malo había ocurrido.

De pronto todo su mundo se vino abajo. Le fallaron las fuerzas. Su corazón se debatía entre latir o pararse. Le faltaba oxígeno. Esto era peor que su pesadilla. Logró bajar de la moto, pero si la imagen que había visto desde el cielo le había impresionado, la que encontró en tierra era desoladora.

La casa en la que habían vivido sus amigos, sus hermanos, prácticamente había quedado reducida a cenizas. Entre sollozos se acercó corriendo a la inestable estructura de la casa. Desesperado buscaba alguna señal de visa. Pero no la encontró.

Tras varios minutos encontró el primer cadáver. Hubiera reconocido esa cabellera pelirroja en cualquier lugar. No pudo evitar gritar mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos.

-Lily…lo siento… - dijo entre sollozos.

Como pudo se incorporó, y entre los escombros se fue preparando para lo peor. Sabía a quienes iba a encontrar. De pronto sintió un mareo. Tuvo que agarrarse a un tabique que apenas se sostenía. No podía llorar. No comprendía como había sucedido. Lentamente se acercó hasta él. Estaba en un sillón, sentado, simplemente parecía dormido. Pero esa imagen no cuadraba con la destrucción de aquel lugar.

-James – dijo acercándose hasta el sillón – hermano… - y se quedó sin palabras.

Se derrumbó y cayó al suelo, medio inconsciente, desmayado por la impresión de la terrible escena que estaba presenciando. Entonces se fijo en un rollo de pergamino que había quedado intacto después de la explosión. Se acercó hasta él y lo recogió. Enseguida reconoció la ilegible caligrafía de James. Era una carta. Una carta dirigida a él.

_Canuto__; llevabas razón. Peter no es de fiar. Últimamente tiene un comportamiento extraño. Por favor, ven a casa con esa ridícula moto tuya cuando puedas. Siento mucho como me he portado durante estos meses. Lily quiere verte, y contarte las novedades de Harry…es tan feliz. Me ha pedido que te envíe esta fotografía. Canuto, tengo miedo de perder a mi familia. Espero verte pronto. Cornamenta._

Pero junto al pergamino no había ninguna fotografía. Seguramente habría quedado reducida a cenizas. De pronto hizo tripas corazón. Se dirigió hacía el frío cuerpo inerte de su amigo, lo cogió, y le llevo hasta su mujer, hasta su pelirroja.

Hubo un sonido que le hizo sobresaltarse. Un llanto. El llanto de un bebé. El llanto de Harry. Podría reconocerlo fuera donde fuera. Desesperadamente se lanzó entre los escombros en busca del bebé. No sabía como había podido sobrevivir, pero eso, en ese momento no importaba. Necesitaba encontrarle. Finalmente, tras levantar unas maderas caídas, dio con la intacta cuna del niño.

Estaba sano y salvo. No tenía ni un solo rasguño a excepción de una curiosa herida en la frente, con forma de rayo. Se quitó la chupa de cuero para tapar el pequeño. Entonces se fijo en algo que no había visto. Algo que hubiera pasado desapercibido para cualquier persona, pero no para él.

Conocía la huella de bastantes animales, pero solo él y sus amigos, eran capaces de reconocer la huella de "sus" animales, daba igual que fuera diminuta, o gigantesca, sabían de quien era. Y esa huella de rata era fácilmente identificable para su ojo.

De pronto lo comprendió todo. James se había dado cuenta. James había descubierto el secreto de Peter, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Peter les había traicionado. Les había vendido al enemigo.

Entonces Sirius se recobró, sabía que había jurado proteger a Harry, y como esa era su misión, su deber como padrino, sabía que tenía que hacerse cargo de Peter, y empezaba a tener una idea muy clara de cómo hacerlo.

Hubo un ruido que le saco de sus pensamientos. Se giro velozmente para ver quien andaba por la casa a la vez que protegía al niño con su cuerpo.

- ¡Sirius! – dijo una voz muy grave.

- ¿Hagrid?

- Dumbledore me había mandado cuando he visto esto.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

- Tu moto…están…están…¿los tres?

- No, Harry ha sobrevivido.

- ¿Cómo es posible?

- No lo se – entonces Sirius se acercó a él y le entregó a el bebé – toma, llévaselo a Dumbledore.

- Pero yo no puedo aparecerme…

- Coge mi moto.

- ¿Tú que vas hacer?

- Encargarme de esto.

Y entonces se marchó. En ese momento no sabía lo que le depararía su futuro, pero si sabía lo que le tenía preparado a Peter el Traidor.

**Espero que os guste, llevaba tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza. Hace mucho tiempo que nos escribo sobre Harry, y mucho menos sobre este tema. Por favor, cualquier cosa**** que no os guste, o que penséis que se podría cambiar decírmela. **

**GRACIAS POR LEERME =)**


End file.
